


Attributes To Take Pride In

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Oliver and Felicity both have attributes that they take pride in but this pride makes them blind to some other more appealing qualities. Set in Season 1.





	Attributes To Take Pride In

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for the Olicity Hiatus Fic-a-Thon prompt: Pride.
> 
> It has no beta, so I own all the mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they are the property of Arrow.

 

Felicity Smoak always knew her strength was her mind. Some people are strong, some are attractive, some are funny but Felicity, she was smart. So, she used her intelligence to her greatest ability. Felicity studied hard and excelled. In fact, her mind was the only thing she was truly confident about. 

 

She tried to make friends but she tended to be younger than her fellow students and colleagues and she also liked things that were a little more on the geeky side. She knew there were many Doctor Who fans out there, she just had not managed to meet any of them. Maybe she needed to move to England…

 

When Oliver Queen first started requesting her help, she did as she had always done, she impressed him with her intelligence. So much so, that she now happily a member of Team Arrow. All this because of her smarts. 

 

It even seems as though Oliver and John Diggle considered her a friend. It really was quite nice, she’d never really had friends before.

 

*****

 

Oliver took pride in making his body a finely tuned machine to fight crime. He knew this was the best he had to offer. He wanted to save his city and he could do this as he had honed his body to be a weapon.

 

Oliver knew he wasn’t the smartest guy in the room. Which is why he sought out Felicity Smoak and John Diggle to join him in his crusade. John was wise and provided a valuable military perspective in combat and Felicity, well she was definitely the brains of the operation but so, so much more. The beautiful blonde just made every day better. 

 

Oliver knew Felicity made him a better man and he was drawn to her beauty, wit and humour. It was only a matter of time before she noticed. Diggle already had and pushed him daily to ask her out. But Felicity didn’t see him like that and if John knew the monster he really was, he would not push him toward Felicity. 

 

*****

 

But there came a mission when John wasn’t there. Oliver and Felicity had to fend for themselves. 

 

Oliver had made a choice to help Laurel Lance out instead of John, a decision which led to John leaving the team. Felicity pushed Oliver to apologize to John and make things right but he wasn’t ready for that. Which meant he and Felicity were a team of two when they go their first real lead on the location of Walter Steele.

 

The information concerning his whereabouts was on a computer which resided in an underground casino. This was a dangerous mission but they knew it had to be done.

 

“I’m sending you in.”

 

“Because I can count cards, get caught, getting me access to the back room!” Felicity smiled. Again, showing how her intelligence made her a valuable team player.

 

“I didn’t know you could count cards. I was thinking you would be undetected entering the bar as a beautiful woman.”

 

Beautiful woman? Did Oliver really just say that? She must have misheard, she’d ignore. “Okay, so while I’m inside counting cards and getting caught, you can use tech monitor me. You know, like I do on your missions.”

 

“You’ll show me how?”

 

“Of course, but I have no doubt you could figure it out. You had a whole operation running her before I arrived. You have more technical knowledge than you give yourself credit for. Not as much as me, of course. But you have game.”

 

I have game when it comes to technology? Oliver felt a little like preening maybe he wasn’t all rock hard body. 

 

“I guess this mission will move both of us out of our element. I know you’ll do great, Oliver.” Me on the other hand, she thought to herself, they are going to pick me out like I don’t belong, just like everywhere else.

 

*****

 

When Felicity arrived to meet Oliver near the underground casino she couldn’t help but notice him staring at her dress. “Too much? I just dressed how I saw the ladies in the casinos in Las Vegas dress. I can go change.” She wasn’t sure what into, but she had to offer as he kept staring at her.

 

“Sorry, no, you are dressed perfectly. You look great, actually.” 

 

“Okay, thank you.” She began fidgeting with her clutch. “Do you have an ear piece for me? So, you can monitor me from the inside?”

 

“Yes, here.” Oliver handed her a small ear bud, which she slipped in her ear. “I will be inside you the whole time. I mean I’ll be able to HEAR inside the whole time.” What was wrong with him tonight. He knew it was partly because Felicity looked stunning in her red dress. He could just imagine Diggle’s comments on this.

 

“Oliver, did you hear me?”

 

“Sorry, what did you say?”

 

“I think we should come up with a code word in case I’m in trouble and need to signal for help.”

 

“Sure, how about Arrow?”

 

“Perfect. Okay, I’m heading inside now. I can totally do this.”

 

“I know you can, Felicity. I would never send you in otherwise.”

 

“Thanks for your confidence but I think it’s going to take more than my brains to make this mission a success.”

 

“Well, it’s a good thing you are the full package.” For a second Oliver thought he’d given too much away and then he looked at her face. It was almost as if she didn’t believe him. She really had no idea how amazing she was.  He was suddenly very sad, maybe Diggle was right, maybe he should tell her.

 

“Err, I’m going to go in now.” 

 

Before Oliver could say anything, Felicity was headed for the entrance.

 

*****

 

Overall, the mission was a success. Felicity got caught as planned but they also found her tech, which meant the Hood had to make an appearance but they did get Walter’s location.

 

After Walter was rescued the family met him at the hospital. Felicity knew she shouldn’t, but she couldn’t resist also going to see him. 

 

Luckily, Oliver introduced her as his friend, which was only mildly uncomfortable.  She quickly said her hellos and dashed out of the room. 

 

“Felicity!”

 

She heard Oliver calling but really didn’t want to turn around. Hadn’t she already embarrassed herself enough for one night? But as she could feel him catching up with her she stopped suddenly and turned. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have come. I made you and your family uncomfortable and I made you have to call me a friend. Please, let me just leave now.” Felicity looked down at her feet.

 

“Felicity, you didn’t do anything wrong and you are my friend. In fact, I kind of wish you could be more than a friend.”

 

Felicity’s eyes went round as saucers. “You want to be more than friends with me?” She couldn’t stop her voice from squeaking at the end of that question.

 

“Yes, with you. But I understand if you wouldn’t be interested in someone like me. I mean, I’m not near as smart as you.”

 

“You think I wouldn’t be interested in you because you aren’t as smart as me? Oliver, you are very smart. You can’t beat yourself for not being as smart as me, few are.  But really, that’s all I have going for me. I don’t need a pity date.”

 

“Felicity, you could never be anyone’s pity date. You are beautiful, funny and smart, you make my life better, just by being in it. I realize I may have shocked you with my interest, I’ve tried to hide it but if you might consider..”

 

Without allowing herself to think, for the first time. Felicity moved forward and jumped up to give Oliver a kiss. When he didn’t react, she became worried. “Oh no, I…”

 

Before she finished her sentence, Oliver came out of his shocked state. “Oh yes,” was all he said before capturing her mouth.

 

They both came to learn that their pride in certain attributes made them blind to their most attractive qualities. Luckily, they saw them in each other.


End file.
